Tales of Times
by Red Warrior
Summary: Oneshots about the life of the characters of Path of Radiance. Some moments in life are worth being told. Several pairings. Rating may go up.
1. Lunchtime

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem, Path of Radiance and its characters aren't mine. However I do own the right to play with them from time to time and here comes that time.

Note: if you notice some mistakes, please leave me a review. I'm French, so don't hit me (too hard) if my english is scorched.

**Tales of Times**

**Chapter I, Lunchtime**

"Say what!" Boyd exclamed as tiny bits of carrots went flying from his mouth back onto his plate and mostly on the table. "Wait a sec, boss, you can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious, Boyd," Greil replied calmly, sipping at his glass of water. "What you did back at the village was foolish and could have gotten your comrades into trouble."

"But boss!" Boyd whined pitifully.

Shinon growled. "Quit whining, knucklehead, some of us here would like to eat in silence," he spat.

Gatrie was sitting leaning against the wall. "Still, commander, don't you think you're being a bit hard? I mean... I understand he has to be punished but two weeks?" he said to defend Boyd.

"And I'd like to add that nobody was hurt in the end," Ike piped up from his plate.

"Yeah," Rolf nodded.

"Two weeks will be fine, and this is it. Now I suggest you stop talking and finish eating unless you really want to share the same fate, did I make myself clear?" The mercenaries gulped and nodded, sending sheepish looks towards Boyd. "Good. It's good to know you know when standing up for one another has to stop."

"Traitors," Boyd whispered.

"I heard that Boyd. Maybe two weeks grounded in your room doing nothing but training will teach you not to provoke pirates by wriggling your rear end," Greil said seriously as he got up.

"But boss!"

"Don't "But boss!" me, young man!"

"We still beat the hell outta them like we were supposed to and nobody suffered a scratch!" Boyd pleaded.

"_Not a scratch!_" Gatrie hissed. "Tell that to _my _butt, Boyd! Some pirate you provoked charged at Shinon and he missed his target, that ended up being _me_, or rather, _my_ rear end as the commander put it!"

Boyd shrugged. "Rhys patched you up, didn't he? Was it that painful?"

"We're not talking 'bout painful, here, but embarassing!"

"Boys," Greil called to catch their attention.

"Now that you mention it, I did nearly lose an eye when Gatrie began swinging his lance," Ike butted in. "Didn't know what came over him but now I see."

"So _that's _why you nearly tripped over me!" Rolf piped in. "And I thought you only wanted to get back at me for setting those spiky rocks in your boots this morning—oops?"

"So that was you!" Ike growled. "Don't you know just how bad it hurt! Come here you little-" The blue-haired warrior got up and ready to give chase.

"Oscar!" Rolf cried out, running up to his big brother.

Greil just sighed and sat down once again next to Titania. "I guess we will never know what a normal meal's like," he said and watched as Rolf hid behind Oscar and Mist held onto Ike's belt, pulling him backward to keep him from catching Rolf. "Err, Mist, I think that-" the commander began.

CRAC!

"Well, never mind. Nice underwear, Ike."


	2. Battle For Love

**Disclaimer : **I don't know if much people like Gatrie/Astrid fics, but since I haven't found a single one I decided to write one down. This is my point of view on how Gatrie was able to give her freedom back to Astrid. **  
**

**  
Battle For Love**

Astrid couldn't help but wince when the iron blade hit Gatrie's blue armor. Even if she knew it hadn't even scratched him, the fear was still there. The young woman watched anxiously as the lord's powerful horse circled her bodyguard in order to find a weakness he could turn to his advantage. She wanted to run and help Gatrie but she had to remain out of this fight.

How did all of this happen already? Oh yes... since the beginning of the war against Deain, when she had first joined forces with Greil's mercenaries, Astrid had taken a liking to talking with Gatrie. It was something others considered to be normal, given the blond man was the only one she knew amongst the fighters. Soon trust got the best of them and after a few days, at the knight's demand, Astrid had begun talking about herself, and her life. Gatrie had been shocked to learn that she was engaged, after they were done training; and to a man thirty years older than her on top of that! When he had asked why, Astrid had sighed and answered that it was just the way things were supposed to be with noble-born girls: you were given no choice.

Gatrie had puffed out his chest and told her that she had earned the liberty of choosing who she wanted to marry. The bow knight had only smiled sadly and thanked him.

But now Astrid realized that Gatrie had given her more than a few words of support that day: he had made a promise to her, an untold promise. And earlier that day, he had proven it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gatrie and Astrid were lying on the ground in the field near Crimea's capital. The blond-haired knight was slumbering, his hands supporting his head, while the horsewoman was playing with blades of grass, lying on her stomach beside him. They were enjoying the peace and quiet on that warm sunny day for once.

Gatrie grunted softly in his sleep and Astrid looked up at him. When the knight took a deep breath and mumbled something she couldn't make out, she smiled. She was growing very fond of the man, and the feelings she made for him went beyond what she felt towards another friend. Astrid liked Gatrie's humor, and his good spirit really booster her moral. And, there was no denying it, she thought he looked very handsome (although she hadn't seen many men in her life). But he was her bodyguard, and telling him that would be... awkward, to say the least.

The young woman shook her head when she noticed she was still staring at Gatrie's sleeping form. Who could blame her, after all, he really was a sight to see: lying flat on his back with his hands behind his head and his cheek against his forearm, his powerful chest rising and falling. If Astrid squinted a bit, she could see his abs squeezed under his white shirt, ready to burst with each peaceful breath he took. He was physically the strongest man she had ever met, in comparison to him she felt as fragile as glass. Astrid vaguely wondered what it would feel like to be held in those strong arms of his; she would feel secure, she could hide away from the rest of the world.

The bow knight shook her head and began plucking out blades of grass again. The more she thought about it, the more she knew that, deep down, she loved Gatrie, and she wanted to be with him. But like was unfair, that was the way things were, and she was already engaged. Gatrie knew it, and he understood. He always understood.

Astrid was drawn out of her daydreaming by the sound of a running horse. Gatrie probably heard it too because he yawned and opened his eyes lazily, sitting up. "What's the matter?" he asked in a voice slurred from sleep.

Astrid was about to reply when she caught sight of two horses approaching very fast, their hooves stomping the ground – and more importantly, of their riders. "Oh no," she whispered as she scooted over to hide behind Gatrie. "Goddess please, tell me it's not real..."

The knight turned around to see what the young woman was afraid of. There were two horsemen riding that way, and they didn't look happy at all. Gatrie's bodyguard instinct kicked in and he stood tall, ready to defend Astrid with all this might even wihout his armor.

"Who are you?" the knight asked when the riders were within hearing range.

"The question should rather be: who are _you_?" a grey-haired and white-bearded man replied.

"I'm Lady Astrid's bodyguard," Gatrie said, standing his ground. The horseman, who looked like he was in his late fifties, was wearing a white outfit with golden borders. His partner, who didn't look very younger, had an annoyed look plastered on his face and kept figteting with the sleeve of his dark red tunic. _Noble, _the blue-armored knight thought. _Wonder what they are doing here, though. _

"Greetings, "Lady Astrid's bodyguard", my name is Hermes," the man nodded. "Now if you would please step aside, there are a few matters I'd like to discuss with my daughter."

Gatrie widened his eyes a little but remained where he was. He didn't know why Astrid's father was there nor what he wanted, but he received his orders from nobody excepted the young horsewoman. He had sworn to protect her, and it wouldn't be told that Gatrie had broken his vow, father or not.

It was Astrid who stepped up beside him. "N-No Gatrie, it's all right," she told him, putting her hand upon his upper arm. When the knight nodded, the woman turned to the two riders. "Father..."

"Well, good afternoon, dear daughter," Hermes said back. "Before we talk about anything, I would like to say that it's good to see you again. Although I believe we were to see each other sooner... more like, a week ago?" The man's features became hard.

Gatrie glanced at Astrid and saw that his employer was slightly shaking. "I know, Father..." she muttered.

"You know?" Hermes crossed his arms on his chest. "Then if you knew, why weren't you there in the first place? Pray tell what good a wedding can do, if the bride is missing?" Astrid's ashamed gaze fell to the floor.

Gatrie turned his head to her. So _that _was the reason she had acted strange the past few days. She knew her wedding was going to take place and yet she didn't show up in Begnion. _Well it makes it all the more easier for me, _he thought, his mind already brewing up a plan.

"I think you have to apologize to your fiancé," Hermes scolded. "Sir Din, please come forward." The red-wearing rider nudged his horse, an angry look on his face. Gatrie didn't know why, but he was beginning to despise the man.

"Umm..." Astrid looked up at Din, clearly intimidated.

"I've heard of your "heroic" doings, back in Begnion," Din said in a gruff voice. "Do you think yourself smart? Hanging out with subhumans and, as I learnt lately, Branded?" He spat the name in disgust, and Gatrie felt his eye twitch. "Stop this nonsense, Astrid, come back in Begnion. The game is over." He extended a hand for her to take and mount on his horse.

The young woman looked at the hand hesitantly. "I..."

"She doesn't want to go," Gatrie spoke up.

Din took a look at the blond-haired man and chuckled. "Sure, she doesn't. Now come on, Astrid, we are going to end up late, this is no time for jokes."

"This is no joke." Gatrie stepped up and put himself between Astrid and Din.

Din backed up a little but Hermes frowned. "Astrid, what is that man talking about?"

"He... he is right Father!" Astrid said firmly although she was terrified inwardly. "I don't want to go home! And I don't want to marry Sir Din either!"

"Weither you want it or not, you knew from the beginning that you were engaged to him, it's the law and our traditions. A wedding planned between two noble families cannot be cancelled, unless-"

"Unless a knight decides to fight in the name of the lady," Gatrie cut in, his arms over his chest.

Astrid took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Gatrie. He seemed so confident, so sure of himself when he said that... could she dare believe...

"Astrid, this is ridiculous!" Din exclaimed. "He's a mere peasant! He's next to nothing!"

"He's a knight!" Astrid said in Gatrie's defence.

"A knight, yes, a low-ranked knight who lives the life of a peasant!"

"Well I'd rather be a peasant all my life with someone I love than a noblewoman with nothing to do all my life!"

"You're making no sense at all, I swear, those mercenaries brainwashed you!" Din bent down and grabbed Astrid's wrist. "Now come on, we lost enough time as it is!"

Gatrie gently freed Astrid's wrist and walked up to Din. "If you become violent, I shall do the same," he growled. "So... about this battle?"

"Fine," Din snapped, grabbing his reigns. "You know the rules... battle to the death, and first one to die... loses."

Gatrie grinned. "Just let me fetch my armor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small crowd had gathered around the two fighters. Astrid was able to recognize Shinon, Gatrie's archer friend, Boyd and Mia. The rest of them, however, she didn't give much thought to. Her mind was focused upon the two men fighting to death before her. More importantly, on the man who had wanted to fight _for _her.

Din was getting frustrated. His sword didn't seem to hurt Gatrie a bit, and he was beginning to feel tired whereas the blue knight was only sweating a bit. The Begnion noble was searching for something, anything, that could allow his victory. When he caught sight of an opening between two plates of armor, that gave him a clear view of Gatrie's collarbone, Din lunged for it.

That was the mistake Gatrie was waiting for. The blond man shoved his lance forward just the right angle and made Din topple over. The noble fell to the ground, but he quickly recovered and grabbed his sword with both hands. _Fatal mistake, _Astrid thought. The first thing you learnt as a paladin was to never fall off of our horse. If you did however, never try to fight, you would be killed.

Din brought his sword down for a strike, but Gatrie blocked it with his lance. The two men tested their strenght by pushing against their opponent's weapon; Gatrie was slowly pushing the Begnion noble to the ground although the latter was trying to resist. He just wasn't strong enough. Soon Din was kneeling, still pushing with all his might, but Gatrie just held him down. After a few seconds the iron blade broke in two, leaving Din breathless and weaponless.

Gatrie pointed his silver lance to Din's throat. "You lose."

Astrid closed her eyes. She knew it was a battle to the death, but she didn't want to see either of the two men die. But after a few seconds, when she heard nothing, she opened her eyes to see Din still kneeling, panting.

"What are you waiting for, boy?" the noble grunted. "Finish me off already."

"Killing you won't do me any good, and besides... I've already seen too much people die." Gatrie put his lance away and took a step back. "I defeated you, which is all I wanted to accomplish. Bloodshed, unless it can't be avoided, really isn't my thing."

Din got up and bowed in mild-respect to the winner. "I have to admit you fight good for a peasant. But still my own training lacks importance these days," the Begnion noble hissed.

"Then you must train harder, sir."

"Gatrie!" The blond knight looked up to see Astrid running towards them. Grinning, he took his helmet off and threw it to the floor next to his silver lance. The young woman sped past Din to jump into Gatrie's arms in a very unladylike way. "You were fantastic!"

"Just my duty, mylady," he smiled.

Astrid beamed at her knight. Right now she didn't care about Din, she didn't care about her father watching; heck, she didn't give a damn about all of the mercenaries watching. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gatrie.

The man was startled, but soon enough he melted into the kiss and wrapped his own arms around the smaller woman's frame. When they parted for breath, Astrid gave his cheek a peck and hugged him tight. Gatrie was only vaguely aware of the mercenaries cheering around him, all that mattered right now was Astrid in his arms. She was finally there.

"Way to go, Gatrie!" he heard Boyd shout. A whistle followed, more than likely from Shinon.

_Yeah... way to go... _Gatrie only squeezed Astrid more, and wished the embrace nerver broke.


	3. A Matter of Blood

_Sorry, had to repost the chapter! I had to correct a mistake, many thanks to_ _Lady Nephenee Ranulf to have noticed it! hands over a cookie You get to choose the next pairing! XD  
_

_**A MATTER OF BLOOD**_

"And it is said that magic found its roots there, on Tellius, after years of slavery. This is _boring_!"

The dark-haired boy groaned and closed the book. He raised his hand to rub his red eyes and stretched his other arm out. "How Father can spend so much time reading is beyond me! It is just a big waste of time! Besides, I don't care about the History of Magic, I just want to know about this..."

The teenager's hand came to rest upon his right shoulder. He knew that under the rough black shirt, on his shoulderblade, lay a brand, some sort of marking. It wasn't a tatoo, that much he could tell, nor was it made by a knife... it was his very skin. Although his father bore the same brand, neither of his parents had ever wanted to tell him what it was but now, being seventeen, the boy esteemed he had the right to know about this birthmark.

"Tekar!"

The teenager raised his head and smiled fondly at his baby sister as she sauntered over to where he was sitting under a tree. The four years-old, Lyly was her name, could now say his name out loud clearly as well as Dad, Mom and some other names of people she knew well, like Ike, Mist, Boyd. For the rest, the youngling did well enough and Tekar was used to translating what she couldn't express with words just yet, although she knew much for her age.

The black-haired boy kneeled and picked Lyly up. "And who's there?" he asked playfully. "Is it Lylylyly? Nah she's so little, and you're such a big girl! You can't be my little sis!"

The young girl giggled and her laughing dark lavender eyes stared up into her big brother's scarlet ones. She looked so much like their mother, well maybe except for the dark hair. When Lyly grinned, she reminded Tekar of their father although the man didn't grin that often. Some would even say Soren's lips never knew how to smile, but the teenager knew better.

Right on cue, a deep voice called. "Lyly? Where have you run off to this time?"

Tekar chuckled when he recognized his father's voice and gently pinched Lyly's nose. "Been giving Dad a hard time again, little one?" he teased. "You know it gets on his nerves, and that red little vein starts pumping on his forehead."

"And my left eye starts twitching and my right hand starts itching for something to hit, hard."

Tekar tensed up and slowly turned around, Lyly tightly held against him. As he dreaded, Soren was standing there in all of his black-robed, red-eyed glory, his arms crossed over his puffed out chest and his brow furrowed. If look would kill, Soren's bloody glare would have sent Tekar six feet under already.

"Um... hi Dad!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Where on Tellius have you been? Your mother is worried sick about you!" Tekar cringed when he heard his father's hard voice. It sounded pretty much like a tiger growling. "What got into you, son, running off like that?"

"It's all right, I just needed some time to think about... something." Tekar prayed to Ashera that Soren hadn't seen the books still spread out on the ground near him. Hopefully he was blocking them from sight.

Soren glared suspiciously and Tekar offered him his best innocent puppy smile, which he had worked on so much. And which, however, had no effect on the black-haired sage, and the boy's grin faltered. "Okay... you're not buying it?"

"I can tell you are lying." Soren bent down and retrieved Lyly from her brother. The little girl squealed with delight and wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck. If Soren had taken notice of the books on the grass, he didn't show it. "Now come home, it's nightfall and we better get there before your mother sends the whole mercenary to find you."

"Well, sounds good, I was kind of hungry anyway," Tekar shrugged.

"When aren't you ever?" Soren sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tekar's mother's reaction was actually quite different from his father's. In fact, the second he set foot in the house, Ilyana literally flew over and hugged him tight. "Tekar! Are you all right, baby, are you hurt? What happened, did you get lost?"

"Mom," the teenager pleaded, his face pressed into the lavender-haired sage's shoulder. "You don't have to be so overprotective."

Ilyana stroked her son's dark hair gently. "I just care about you, sweety, I worry when you leave," she said.

Tekar smiled up at her and was about to tell her she had nothing to worry about when Soren stepped in. "Let him be, Ilyana," he sighed, Lyly still hanging onto his neck. "He is seventeen now, keeping track of his every move makes no sense at all."

Tekar felt his mother pull away and he winced; she had never liked being told what she should be doing, especially when it came from Soren. "Of course, for you it doesn't. He could get lost or hurt for all you care, is that what you mean?"

Soren sighed once again. "It's not like that, Ilyana. He's growing up, you'll have to get used to the fact that the time is coming that you have to stop playing mother hen because he's not your helpless baby anymore. One of these days, he will be on his own, it is just how things are meant to be. Besides, when I was his age, I was wandering over Crimea all by myself and I'm not dead. Walking a mile or two won't kill him, you can rest assured."

It was the truth, she knew it. Still Ilyana silently walked over to Soren and took Lyly from his arms, squeezing her daughter. _Uh ho... this is not good, _Tekar thought to himself. He sensed another fight coming up, and hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the last one – Ilyana had actually slapped Soren back then, and she only did so when he fully deserved it.

"So what? He is seventeen, so you think he is a man and ready to live by himself?" Ilyana asked dangerously. "You don't care about him anymore because you esteem he is able to live on his own? Is that it?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

Soren growled low in his throat and crossed his arms. "Fine! So what if I did?"

Ilyana stopped talking and stared at her husband, her face a mix of surprise and sadness. Tekar cringed inwardly; it was like his father to say things he didn't mean to see people's reaction. But today, Ilyana was already angered, and Soren's smart slip of the tongue was too much for her to take.

"Soren, you... you sound like..." she began, her voice full of fury and disapproval, and trailing off as if she couldn't find a way to express what she felt.

The black-robed sage just kept staring at her coldly, motionning for her to go on. "Come on, say it," he challenged calmly. "It's only the truth after all, what harm will come out of it? Say it."

"You sound like a monster!" she retorted.

"There, it's out! Feeling better? Right, I'll be reading outside," Soren said before his wife had a chance to answer. "If anyone needs the monster for anything, just ring the bell, it'll come barking around." And with that, he was out.

Ilyana sighed angrily as the last of Soren's robes whipped around the doorway on his way out. She knew her remark had been uncalled for, but still, Soren could be so irritating! Years of marriage had taught her that. "Come on, Tekar, dinner's ready," she called softly as she walked away, caressing her young daughter's dark hair.

"What about Father?" the boy inquired.

"He'll come if he wants to, he's so smart." Ilyana's voice was bitter, but a little sad though. She never liked to fight with Soren, whatever the matter was, but it just occured often. It was what some called "tough love".

And so they ate. Dinner was quite silent, even Lyly kept quiet as though she knew something was amiss. Tekar couldn't help but wonder as he swallowed another mouthful of rice. _Why did Father it was the truth, him being a monster? Is he hiding something? Nah, I'm worrying too much over nothing, it certainly was just a retort he threw back like that. _The thought lingered in the back of Tekar's mind through the entire meal, and it was somehow still there when he got upstairs to sleep.

Ilyana had put Lyly to bed and was now in her and Soren's room, sitting on the edge of the mattress. He could be such a pain, so cold and uncaring! At times the lavender-haired sage feared is laguz blood made him aggressive toward their children, and she had to admit she was frightened by the mere thought of Soren leaving. She loved him too much for that.

Now, he wasn't angry most of the time, it was just an act. The half-breed had been nothing if not loving and devoted to her during all these years, from the day King Ashnard died to the day they married and even after to end up now. He was caring, he loved his children; he was willing to spend time and even play with them at times. Ilyana couldn't say Soren was the best father in the world, but given his past life he was a great dad. He was responsible and beneath those dark robes, she had been able to find a heart of gold.

Ilyana looked out the window. It had begun raining an hour or so ago, but the light soothing curtain of water was slowly turning into a violent downpour. Now she was worrying about Soren. Her husband was so stubborn that she wouldn't be surprised to find him standing tall in the rain, unruffled and indifferent. Her heart ached at the image. _I have no right to leave him alone outside in the rain, _she told herself as she put her shoes on and grabbed her coat. _He may be an idiot... but he is my idiot, and I love him. _

Ilyana walked downstairs as quietly as she knew how and opened the door.

She had been half-right; Soren was indeed standing tall, his red eyes staring off into space, but he was under the big tree in the backyard. He was mostly dry and seemed to be in deep thoughts.

Ilyana felt a sudden urge to run over and hug him senseless. He looked so appealing, standing like that, his arms over his chest and his handsome face pondering over one idea of his, that the last of her anger melted away and she soon found herself under the same tree.

Before Soren could utter a sound, his wife's arms were around his waist and her cheek pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It was uncalled for, I know it still hurts. I didn't mean any of those things, I was just so worried for Tekar... I don't want you to ever change, Soren, you are no monster and will never be. I love you." She then hugged him harder, burying her face into the folds of his robes.

The half-breed stayed silent and unmoving for a few seconds, and Ilyana began to fear the moment he would pull away and leave. But her fright was soothed when she felt Soren's arms wrap themselves around her slim waist and hold her to him. "I love you too, Ilyana, and I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't have the right to say those things."

"It was only the truth," she smiled weakly, her arms moving to wrap around his neck and caress his soft long black hair. "I guess I will have to get used to it, Tekar is no child anymore. He has... to live his own life."

Soren kissed her temple. "You still have Lyly, she needs you," he reminded her.

"Yes... and she needs you too." Ilyana stood on her tiptoes to lay a chaste kiss on Soren's cheek. "_I _need you too."

The sage grinned down at her. "Certainly not as much as I need you." He bent down a little and kissed Ilyana's lips gently, all soft and no teeth. The lavender-haired woman returned it gladly, melting against her husband.

"He knows," Soren muttered against Ilyana's lips as they began to part. "I saw him searching through books... he is wondering about the Brand."

"Oh..." The woman only hugged him more. "You have to tell him. As you said, he is a man now, he is old enough to know. Besides, it'd be better if he learnt it from you rather than from some book. He might get the wrong idea."

"I'll tell him tomorrow," Soren promised as he ran his hands up and down Ilyana's arms. "You're shivering... let's head back inside."

She smiled up at him and tugged playfully at his sleeve. "You are right, let's not freeze here... a warm bed awaits us."

"You mean you won't make me sleep on the couch?" Soren asked through a smile.

Ilyana laughed and toyed with the knots holding Soren's robes together. "Nah, not tonight. It's too cold and I need you to stay warm. Plus... don't we have some making-up to do?" She grinned wolfishly at her husband.

The sage kissed her once again. "To making-up, then," he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That, _Tekar thought as he entered the kitchen, _is not what I expected at all. _Walking down the stairs that morning, the young man had readied himself for everything that could be possible – cries, shouts, slaps even – except the sight thay lay before him.

His mother was cooking, which in itself wasn't so surprising, but she had Soren's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. The black-haired man's head was down on her shoulder, and he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Ilyana giggled from time to time and turned her head to give him a kiss. To Tekar, they looked like teenagers after their first night together, and he was suddenly very glad the storm had been so loud that night.

"Don't mind me, I'll just take some bread," he chirped cheerfully, startling both grown-ups into pulling away from one another. "Aww, no, it's so great seeing you two like this, never mind me!"

Ilyana smiled happily and squeezed Soren's arm. "Sit down, sweethearts, breakfast is almost ready," she announced.

Tekar took place in front of his father, who looked up at him. "I saw you reading some books, have you been studying magic?" he asked although he knew the answer to his question.

His son almost choked on his own tongue. "Hell, no! I don't _care _about magic, it is boring! It is too difficult!" Soren chuckled; he had discovered very early that his son disliked magic, and had long since stopped being offended when Tekar spoke his mind about it. "Sorry, Dad, I don't want to be a sage like you or Mom. I'd like to be a warrior, like Uncle Boyd, or a swordmaster maybe."

"It's fine, Tekar, but then why were you reading these?" Soren noticed the teenager was shifting his weight nervously on his chair. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to. I know the answer, though." He nodded when Tensen's head shot up and his eyes widened a bit. "You were searching for informations about the Brand, which we both have."

"I... I... Why do you have to read minds so easily?" Tekar finally admitted.

"I once was your age, and I was wondering about the Brand too. Now listen, I am going to tell you about what I discovered, and what it means for us..."


	4. Teddy Bear

_Thanks to _Ike/Letefan _whose review gave me the idea! I have a lemon in mind, you'll know when, it is already half written. Tell me if I should submit it (in that case I'll edit the chapter._

**Teddy Bear**

"Here we are!" Tormod nearly yelled when he caught sight of the inn, and the teenager's cheerful voice filled the mercenaries' hearts with relief.

Sothe almost shouted in triumph as well but eh settled for a big grin instead. Others didn't care all that much; Gatrie began a little happy dance in his big blue armor while Mia jumped around, delighted. Well they couldn't be blamed after all; they _had _walked for miles and miles after that goddessdamned battle on the great bridge, never stopping to eat or rest. They were all tired as hell, and the sight of the small but cozy-looking inn was enough to warm their hearts.

"Yay! A real bed!" Boyd cheered.

"And food!" Gatrie added, grinning.

"And a bath!" Mia laughed. "One for each of you, guys, I can't stand the smell anymore!"

Sothe laughed along with everybody. She was right, though, a pack of wet dogs wouldn't have smelled worse than some of the men. The young thief caught up to Mist, who was looking happy herself albeit a little dizzy. "Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh yes... I'm just a little tired," the girl answered truthfully.

"You gave everything you had in that last battle," the boy nodded. "It's only normal that you feel exhausted. By the way, you were pretty much the dangerous opponent back there, I was impressed."

"Really?" Mist's deep blue eyes lit up at Sothe's words. "I think I'm doing better with a sword, Stefan and Zihark taught me a few tips and I train with Mia whenever I can, but-" Mist's sentence was interrupted when she yawned. "Sorry..."

"No reason to be sorry, you can barely stand on your own you're so tired. A good night's sleep for you, horseriding beauty," the green-haired teenager chuckled.

"I guess you are right," the valkyrie nodded absently, not even registering what he had called her. She swayed even more as her hand went up to rub her eye.

Sothe was quick to catch her before she fell over from exhaustion. "Hey, stay with me!" he joked as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist to support her. "Come on, the inn is only a few feet from here, have faith!"

Mist yawned once again and she nestled her head in the thief's neck, closing her eyes halfway. "No... need sleep now," she mumbled lazily. Then she surprised Sothe by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Will you be my vaillant steed?"

"No way I"m carrying you around, I have an image to maintain!"

"Please?" The pleading tone, albeit sleepy, was Sothe's undoing. He had never been able to resist her for long – or even resist her at all for that matter. Mist was just too... Mist, there was no other word. She was cute, lovely, and the kindest girl he knew. Those were the main reasons why he allowed her to climb on his back and resume sleeping against his neck. Sothe gave Mist a piggy-back ride to the inn, and she was already asleep by the time they got there.

"Hey Tormod, give me a hand will you, open the door," the thief asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Mist up.

His mage friend gave him a weird look, but when he caught sight of the sleeping girl, he grinned. "My, my, what have we got here?" teh redhead chuckled. "A thief playing gentleman? This is unheard of! Oh I should go get Volke and-"

"Just open the door, you loud-mouthed oaf," Sothe growled between his teeth as he shifted Mist's weight on his back.

"Say the magic word," Tormod chided.

Sothe normally would have lost his cool and jumped on his friend to give him a sound trashing, but tonight it sounded very childish to the green-haired one. He just sighed, irritated. "Listen, Tormod, I don't have the time for your jokes, Mist is tired and she needs rest. Just open the door."

Tormod was taken aback by his friend's serious, almost adult tone of voice. The calm and collected reaction was not the one he had been expecting, but the mage did his best to look unphased. "All right, all right, don't get mad," he grinned sheepishly. "Geez I was only kidding, Sothe, can't a man have some fun every now and then?"

"Ask me again tomorrow," Sothe answered as he walked through the door Tormod was holding open.

The thief walked up the stairs – the inn had three floors. Mist weighed next to nothing on his back, he could have gone on carrying her for miles if needed. Her legs were soft under his palms, too, as soft as a baby's, yet he could feel the powerful muscles underneath the skin. _Wonder if she'd let me touch a bit more, _Sothe smirked to hmself, his roguish instincts awakening. _I'm such a bad boy... here she is, all cute and helpless, and all I can think about is what it would feel like to touch her. Goddess, she's only... what? Sixteen? And I'm seventeen?_

"Ah... rooms at least," Sothe muttered as he saw a few doors hanging open. He walked into the first room on his left, and he put Mist down on the bed.

The valkyrie yawned a little and opened her bright blue eyes halfway. "Sothe?" she caleld out quietly.

"Here Mist, you can sleep all you want now," the thief smiled and he patted her hand. Mist used this to her advantage to grab his fingers. "Mist?"

"Don't go... you're warm," the girl mumbled, half asleep. Her smaller hand squeezed his rough one and tugged at it. "It's cold..."

Sothe fought with himself. If Ike walked in and found him sleeping next to Mist, the thief was toast – big brother was not one to joke about those things, especially when it involved little sister. But he was tired too, and Mist's warmth was appealing. "All right, I guess," he finally said as he gave her hand a squeeze back.

Mist smiled and scooted over to give him more space. But as soon as the boy's back hit the mattress, she scooted back to wrap her arms around his chest, and he did the same to her waist. _Body warmth, _he thought calmly, that's it until Mist nuzzled her nose into his neck and gave a sigh of comfort. Sothe nearly blushed; he wasn't used to being this close to a girl and, he realized with horror, his young body rather liked the new sensation.

Sothe quickly let go of Mist to flop over onto his stomach, hoping the valkyrie was too sleepy to have noticed anything about his body's reaction.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I've got a, ah... backache?" the thief tried quietly, grinding his teeth a little. "Yeah, a backache... that last battle really did a number on me."

Mist propped herself up on her elbow. "Really? Why did you carry me on your back then?" the girl asked, worry overcoming sleep. "You should have told me it hurt."

Sothe mentally kicked himself. "Well you were... so light and all," he muttered lamely. "I don't think you made it any worse than it already was."

"Still..." Mist's voice trailed off. Sothe thought for one dreaded minute that she had figured out what was happening, but then he heard the mattress creak as the girl moved her weight on it.

Sothe nearly jumped when he felt hands upon his back. "Mist? What are you doing?"

"Sshhh... just relax." The nimble hands began to move to his shoulderblades, and the thief wondered what Mist had in mind; but he found out she wanted to give him a massage when she rubbed nape and shoulders. His first thought was to protest; he didn't deserve it and she didn't have to do it for him. But the way her experienced fingers worked on his tense nerves and muscles was too soothing to be ignored, and thus he was reduced to plain content silence. Moreover, it helped to settle his mind on something different from what his body wanted. Sothe was too lost to notice Mist tugging his shirt up to massage his very skin.

The young man thought he was melting under the roaming hands as they travelled from his shoulders to his lower back then up again. He could feel Mist sitting on the back of his thighs, so near, and he moaned into his pillow.

"Does it feel good?" the healer asked, never stopping.

_Hell yeah, keep it up, but I know how to make it even better... _But Sothe only nodded. "I think _that _ache is gone now," he almost purred.

"_That _ache? You have another one?" Mist blinked.

"Well, yeah." Sothe rolled over so she was sitting on the front of his thighs and he sat up. Before Mist could register, Sothe's rough but gentle lips were on hers and his arms guided her to sit into his lap.

Mist had to grab onto his shoulders to keep her balance, but she never made any move to brak away from the kiss. This only served to fuel Sothe's self-confidence and he hugged her harder, intensifying the kiss when she began kissing back.

Eventually, they had to part for air, but their eyes never left the other's.

"That was... incredible," Mist blushed.

"I'm glad you think so," Sothe answered as he tightened his embrace. He bent to kiss her neck and, feeling bold, he added under his breath. "Because there's more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"I'm hungry," Rold whined pitifully as he walked alongside with Tormod to the room they were supposed to share with Sothe and Mist, who had already gone to bed.

"You'll eat tomorrow, I need sleep," the mage retorted.

"_You _need sleep, _I _need food." The archer's stomach agreed wholeheartedly.

"Fine then, go down to the kitchen alone."

Rolf glanced back at the dark corridor and gulped. No way he was going down there all alone. "W-well I think I'll be fine," he said fearfully. "I'm not that hungry, after all."

"There, you see." Tormod grabbed the handle but before he could open the door, Rolf tugged at his sleeve. "What is it now? I _won't _go with you to the kitchen, Rolf, just forget it."

"Ssh! Be quiet! Listen, do you hear anything?"

The mage shrugged and was about to tell his friend hunger was making him hallucinate; but then he caught it. Sounds were coming from inside the room. It sounded like ruffles, creaks and... moans?

Tormod jerked his hands away from the handle as if he had been burnt. "Well, erm, I'm actually a bit hungry too," he gulped. "Say, why don't we go to the kitchen for a little midnight snack?"

Rolf was only too happy to comply, and before long the two were off. The stayed clear of the room for the rest of the night.


End file.
